


Couch cuddling

by orphan_account



Series: Love can be alien [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3534941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rocket and Peter pass out on the couch and by morning there in each others arms</p>
            </blockquote>





	Couch cuddling

Peter had just finished showing his "little band" of bounty hunters all 6 Star Wars movies by order of release and he and rocket had been struggling to stay awake and passed out as soon as the end credits of revenge of the sith played. Gamora had convinced drax and groot to return to there rooms and let the two sleep "the clearly need it" she whispered and so the too slept  
Rockets head rested on a sofa pillow while peter slept his head on the back of the couch... Until. The Milano had shifted to avoid debri in space since it was on auto pilot. And knocked Peter onto the pillow right behind rocket 

Peter woke up suprised by the sudden movement "shit" he thought to himself. He then looked over at rocket who was wearing his lounge wear nothing but a tank top and orange shorts. Peter thought to himself "should I put my arm around him? I've had a crush on him for about a month now and if he wakes up I can say I must have shifted in my sleep. Screw it I'm doing this it may be my only chance." And so Peter lightly put his arm over his freind as he slept. Peter enjoyed the sensation of rockets supprisingly soft fur on his arm and thought to himself " so worth it" and he nodded of 

Rocket woke after shifting in his sleep brought his nose into quills hand "what the hell " had thought to himself as he turned slowly to see quill asleep next to him wearing his lounge wear wich was only a t shirt and a pear of shorts he thought to himself "how did this happen?did star dork shift in his sleep?.....should I hug him back?ive had a crush on him for about a month now. I'll just rest my arm on his shoulder and say I shifted in my sleep. It's not that unlikely for that to happen considering he did the same thing" and with that rocket lightly set his hand on peters shoulder. "I don't care if the idiot doesn't by it this was worth it."

The Milano shifted again the blanket that was sitting on the couch fell on them causing them bolth to wake up. They looked at eachother for a second, Peter seeing how rocket set his hand of his shoulder. rocket spoke softly "qui--" Peter cut him off and pulled rocket as close to him as possible hugging him tightly. Rocket didn'know what to do..except return the hug and so he did. They looked at each other side eyes and at the same time said a whisper "I love you" and at the same time the bolth replied a whisper "I know" and hugged tightly. They hugged passionately for a minute until rocket said "what will people think your a humid and I'm a--" Peter cut him off and said "will worry about that tommorow and began to silently sing "ooo child thing are about to get easier ooo child things will get brighter" while he sang he cuddled and petted rocket who began to purr in return 

Gamora watched from the hall after getting up to use the bathroom and starred on in shock. But then her face softened and began to smile she walked into the room walked by the still singing Peter and said "I think its sweet" and walked passed them as there jaws dropped in embaresment then drax who watched from the other hall said "I do not no why gamora thinks you cuddling is a taste but , I think it is nice you two are embracing" "it's an expression to mean something is good" replied gamora "I am groot" they all heard coming from the hallway as well "what did he say?" asked drax "I don't know" replied gamora "but his tone made it sound like he agrees with us" "he does" said rocket barely able to speak still in shock "well you two have fun" said gamora as the three on lookers left. Then when they where gone. Peter grabbed the blanket pulled it over them and Peter and rocket kissed and cuddled the rest of the night


End file.
